The Werewolf and The Vampire Season 1
by kikizooom
Summary: A Vampire girl named Marinette and a Werewolf boy named Adrien. Vampires and Werewolves have been enemies to each other since the beginning but what happens when they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The Werewolf and The Vampire**

Chapter 1

Marinette sighs "I can't believe I'm finally going back to school for the 1000 time"

"You need to do this to fit in" Sabine looks at Marinette

"I know I know just come on its school no one enjoys it and I've learned the same thing over and over"

"Come on Marinette before you know it school will be done again then we can move again now come on you will be late." Marinette grabs her bag.

"see you later mom" hugs mom and Sabine hugs back.

"Have a good day and make friends ok" Sabine waves at Marinette and Marinette runs outside. She stands there and enjoys the sun on her face then looks at her ring (the ring lets her walk in the sun)

Arrives at school. Bumps into someone "oh sorry"

"oh, its ok hey your new right?" Alya smiles softly

"How did you know?"

"I know everyone, and I don't know you" Marinette laughs softly

"I'm Marinette"

"Alya, it's nice to meet you Marinette. Well I better go I'll be late to class"

"Before you go do you know where this class is?" shows Alya my class schedule.

"Yea that's my class lets go together"

"Ok thx Alya"

They walk to class. Mrs bustier looks at Alya and Marinette

"oh, you must be the new student I'm Mrs Bustier"

"M..Marinette" She says shyly

"There is a seat next to Alya which I see you have already met?"

"Yea we bumped into each other now come on girl" grabs Marinette's hand and drags her to their seat" Marinette trips and falls over

"Sorry girl" Alya helps Marinette up then they sit down. Marinette starts to smell something odd and awful then sees a blond hair kid walk into the class room and watches him then taps Alya's shoulder and whispers to her

"who's the blond?" Alya whispers back

"oh, that's Adrien Agreste. why do you ask? do you think his cute?" Marinette whispers

"I don't know.."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Adrien looks behind him and looks at the girls "I can hear you" Alya laughs softly. Adrien smiles at Marinette "I'm Adrien"

'I'm Marinette"

'It's nice to meet you Marinette"

"n…nice to you meet I uh m..meet you too" looks down shyly thinking why am I stuttering. Alya smirks at them both

"I ship it"

"Shut up Alya" Adrien laughs looking at the girls

"Ok quiet everyone" Mrs bustier starts teaching

Lunch Time

Everyone leaves the class room. Chloe walks up to Marinette "hey weirdo Adrien is mine ok" Marinette rolls her eyes

"Am I supposed to care?" starts walking away. Chloe trips Marinette over. Marinette falls over and looks at the ground eyes turning red feeling angry then tries to calm down. Chloe laughs

"Loser" then walks away. Alya rushes to Marinette

"Marinette are you ok?" Marinette nods and calms down eyes turning back to blue "ignore Chloe she's a bitch to everyone" helps Marinette up. Grabs Alya's hand and stands up

"Yea I can see that. She doesn't bother me"

"That's the spirit"

After school

Alya walks over to Marinette "hey want to hang at the park?"

"Sure"

"I even invited the boys" Alya smirks

"W…who?"

"Nino and Adrien" once Marinette hears Adrien's name, she blushes

"Omg someone is crushing" Alya laughs

"Omg shush Alya" laughs

All four arrive at the park

"Hey boys" Alya smiles

"Hey Alya" Nino responds

"So, who wants ice cream" Alya asks

"Yes" Nino says then looks at Mari and Adrien

"I never say no to ice cream" Adrien Smiles

"What about you Mari" Alya looks at Marinette

"No thank you Alya"

"You must be hungry I haven't seen you eat all day" Alya looks at Mari worried. Marinette thinks ugh tell me about it.

"It's ok I'm not a food person" Alya shrugs

"ok suit your self girl Nino and I will get the ice creams"

Nino and Alya leave to get ice cream

Adrien and Marinette sit on a bench. Adrien looks at Marinette and asks

"So, Marinette tell me about yourself" Marinette thinks

"um I don't know what to say"

"well what do you like to do?"

"well I love designing and drawing" Mari smiles softly

"wow that's cool my dad was a fashion designer"

"was?" Mari looks at Adrien

"Yea both of my parents were attacked by a wild animal" Adrien looks down sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry" smells the air and thinks it's that awful smell again from the class room

"Are you ok?" Adrien looks at Marinette

"Uh yea just this awful smell"

Adrien smells the air "all I smell is something dead"

"dead?" Marinette thinks oh shit that's probably me he must have an amazing scent "I hope it's not an animal" looks at him sadly. Adrien nods

"Yea that would be sad" hears his watch beep "shit I got to go tell Alya and Nino that it was an emergency" Marinette nods

"Ok bye Adrien" watches him run away "something is weird with him"

Nino, Alya and Marinette hang out for a bit

Marinette looks at her watch "it's getting late we better get home"

"She's right see you guys later"

Everyone goes home

Marinette yells "I'm home mom"

Sabine walks into the room "how was your first.." smells the air "oh no"

"what is it mom?"

Sabine starts vampire speeding around the house starting to pack "we have to move"

"wait why?" grabs Mom's wrist looking at her worried

Sabine looks at Marinette sadly "you smell of werewolf"

"wait you said they died off a very long time ago"

Sabine sighs "I guess I was wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please mom don't move I'll be careful I just made friends and everything" Sabine sighs

"but werewolves can kill a vampire sweetie"

"I know mom"

"one bite sweetie I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'll be careful ok" Marinette looks at her mom sadly Sabine sighs

"ok sweetie just make sure this werewolf doesn't find out about you being a vampire ok I don't want to lose you" Marinette hugs her mom

"you won't" goes to room then sits on bed "who could be a werewolf.."

Next day

Sabine yells "MARINETTE! TIME FOR SCHOOL"

Marinette groans "ugh" sits up yawning, gets dressed then goes downstairs. Sabine gives Marinette a blood pack

"you look hungry" Marinette grabs it and drinks it quick

"I'm starving at school"

Sabine sighs "I know it's hard just don't eat anyone ok?" they laugh

"I'll be fine mom" hugs mom "see you later"

"bye sweetie"

Marinette leaves and walks to school. Alya hugs Marinette "hey girl" Marinette hugs back

"hey Alya"

Walks to class together

Marinette watches Adrien walk into the class room. Adrien smiles at the girl "hey"

"hey" Marinette smile softly blushing. Adrien smiles softly

Marinette skims the room thinking to herself who could the werewolf be I hope its Chloe so I have a reason to kill her.

At Lunch

The four of us leave the class together they were about to walk down the stairs when Chloe comes up behind Marinette and pushes her down the stairs. Chloe walks away laughing. Marinette falls down the stairs and lays there at the bottom all bones broken thinking shit my bones are broken and I'm bleeding a lot it would look weird when I suddenly heal. Alya, Nino and Adrien all run downstairs and bend down. "MARINETTE PLEASE WAKE UP" Alya starts crying "someone call an ambulance there is a lot of blood" Someone calls an ambulance and Marinette continues to pretty much play dead. Marinette gets put on a stretcher and into the ambulance car. She waits until they are a bit away from the school then she sighs and sits up the paramedics get freaked out and she compels everyone.

"I was never here" then she jumps out the back while its still moving. She finishes healing then runs home. Marinette arrives home and goes in "mom!" Sabine walks downstairs

"what is it?" looks at Marinette and gasps "whose blood are you covered in"

"relax its mine"

"who did this to you sweetie?" Sabine hugs Marinette

"this mean girl at school I'm fine though but I don't know how to go back to school all my bones were pretty broken, and everyone saw" Marinette sighs sadly

"it's ok Mari I will deal with it"

"how?" She looks at her mom

"Just trust me ok?" Marinette nods and goes upstairs to her room then lays down falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette wakes up the next day and goes downstairs "Mom?" She looks around and sighs "she must be out." She sits down and starts eating breakfast then Sabine walks inside from the front door.

"hey sweetie did you have a good sleep?" Marinette nods and smiles.

"where were you?"

"I just went to fix your problem?" Sabine smiles at Marinette. Marinette gets up and hugs her.

"what did you do?" She looks at Sabine smiling

"I compelled everyone it was easy"

"well you are better then me at doing it" they laugh "well I better get ready for school" kisses Sabine on the cheek then goes upstairs to get dressed. Marinette runs downstairs and grabs her bag "bye mom" walks to school. Marinette enters school grounds and looks around thinking thank god no one will remember yesterday. She smiles and goes up to Alya "hey Alya"

"hey girl where were you yesterday?"

"I was just sick I'm feeling better now" the boys walk over to us

"hey" both guys say.

"hey guys" Alya smiles and Marinette waves at them.

"hey, are you ok Marinette that fall yesterday you looked like you broke your bones, your head it was bleeding" Adrien says with a worried look on his face.

"wait Marinette fell why didn't you tell me?" Alya looks at Marinette

"um uh" Marinette thinks shit what do I say

"don't you remember Alya? she fell down those stairs" Adrien points at the stairs "Nino, you and I all ran over to her she was taken to the hospital"

"yea that didn't happen it must have been a dream or something I mean I feel and look fine" Marinette smiles at Adrien.

"no, it was real!"

"just drop it ok Adrien" Marinette sighs "let's just get to class"

The four of them walk to class and sit down

After Class

Marinette walks up to Adrien "hey can we talk privately?"

"yea sure Mari" they walk off somewhere private "so what is up?" Marinette puts a hand on his shoulder looking in his eyes compelling him.

"you will forget what happened yesterday I was sick ok?" Adrien pushes Marinette away.

"what are you doing and what's up with your eyes" Marinette moves back and whispers softly

"What are you? That should work" She runs off and Adrien stands there confused. Marinette goes home "mom!"

"what is it Marinette? You should be at school."

"uh what does it mean when some can't be compelled?" Mari looks at Sabine sadly

"well I know that witches and werewolves can't be compelled that's all I know about not being compelled why you ask?" Marinette smiles

"no reason" She goes to her room and lays on her bed "Adrien must be that werewolf that I could smell. Damn why does he have to be cute" Marinette lays there thinking about Adrien then gasps "oh no I think I have a crush on him"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day. Marinette walks to school and sees Adrien. "Hey Marinette" Adrien waves at her and Marinette tries to ignore him feeling very nervous around him. Alya watches them both from the distance then walks up to Adrien.

"what's going on with you two?"

"I think she may hate me I don't know why though." Everyone heads to class and sits down. Adrien turns around to look at Marinette. "do you hate me Mari?" Marinette looks down at her work trying to ignore Adrien she just didn't know how to act around him anymore she was scared and so nervous.

After Class.

Marinette goes to the back of the school with her sketch book and sits down under a tree and starts to sketch. Chloe walks over "hi Maribrat"

"go away Chloe I'm not in the mood." Chloe laughs.

"I am not going anywhere."

"omg Chloe shut up"

"what did you say?" Chloe looks at Marinette angry

"I said shut up. God are you deaf?" Marinette rolls her eyes and Chloe slaps Marinette in the face. "that didn't even hurt, and you are so going to pay" Marinette looks around and sees that no one is around. Marinette grabs Chloe and sinks her teeth into her neck. She puts a hand over Chloe's mouth to make her quiet. Marinette keeps drinking then drops Chloe's body. Marinette kneels and feels for a pulse. "yep still alive" snaps Chloe's neck and giggles then looks up and sees Adrien staring at her. Marinette gulps then stands up. "its not what it looks like?"

"you..you killed her" Adrien keeps staring at Marinette.

"she was a bitch anyways"

"you're a vampire aren't you… that's why you haven't been near me all day its because you know what I am…" Adrien looks at Chloe's body sadly.

"yep I know you're a werewolf now are you going to stand there or help me with the body." Adrien sighs and goes to help drag Chloe's body away. Marinette unlocks her car. "put her in the boot" Adrien puts her in the boot. "want to skip school?" Marinette smirks at Adrien. Adrien smiles at Marinette.

"sure, lets go" they get into Marinette's car and drives off. They keep driving then Marinette stops the car near the woods. "what are we doing here?" Adrien looks around.

"dumping a body duh and I want to show you something" Marinette opens the boot and grabs Chloe's body. "if anyone asks, she was attacked by an animal." Dumps Chloe's body in the middle of the woods. "now follow me" Adrien follows Marinette. "get on my back" Adrien gets on Marinette's back "close your eyes" Adrien closes his eyes then Marinette jumps up into the trees. "ok open" Adrien opens his eyes and looks around.

"wow what an amazing view"

"I know right" Marinette smiles at Adrien. They stayed up in the trees talking for hours getting to know each other. "Yea my dad died when I was little, I don't really remember him much it's just been me and my mom"

"yea my parents died by wolves we were camping, and wolves came out of nowhere. My parents tried protecting me but died I would of died too but some hunters came out of nowhere and saved me but I did get scratched" Adrien shows scratch mark on his shoulder. Marinette looks at his shoulder.

"ow did it hurt?"

"well duh" They laugh then Adrien looks at Marinette "if you don't mind me asking… how did you become a vampire?" Marinette sighs

"well it was the 1600's.. my mom was very sick"

Flash Back

Marinette was 8 at the time

Sabine lies in bed coughing

"mom don't die please" Marinette cries

"it's ok sweetie." Marinette holds her mom's hand crying

Sabine smiles at her daughter then dies

Present Day

Marinette sighs "my mom died but the thing is I didn't know she was dating a vampire and he fed her his blood making her have vampire blood in her system, so she turned. I thought she was dead but when I was 16, I got shot and was bleeding out…"

Flash Back

Werewolf hunters bash into Marinette's home

"No don't hurt him" Marinette hits the hunter. Hunters grab Ralph and push Marinette over. "Go away girl he is a monster"

"Ralph never hurt anyone" Marinette cries trying to save him. The hunter was about to shoot Ralph but Marinette jumps in front of the bullet getting herself shot. Marinette gasps and falls to the ground. Ralph runs over crying and holds Marinette in his lap crying "I love you Mari" The hunter shoots Ralph then they leave. Marinette cries and starts to slowly bleeds out. With her last bit of strength, she holds Ralphs hand. She starts gasping for air then passes out.

Present Day

"next thing I know I woke up hungry and my mom was there I guess I died, and mom fed me her blood turning me" Marinette sighs. Adrien hugs Marinette.

"that is horrible I can't believe you would risk your life to save a werewolf."

"I loved him I couldn't let him die but he did anyways my mom blames him for me dying that's why she hates werewolves so much." Marinette leans against Adrien. Adrien looks at her smiling.

"not all of us are bad" They look at each other then they slowly lean close to each other then they kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien looks at Marinette "so…" Adrien laughs feeling nervous. "did you like the kiss…" Marinette nods and giggles.

"yea" Marinette blushes. "i..love you Adrien" Adrien smiles

"I love you too my beautiful Princess" they kiss again then they jump out of the tree and keep kissing "why don't we you know" Adrien smirks "right here right now"

"in public really?"

"no one will see us" Adrien kisses Marinette again then lays her down on the ground. He starts kissing her neck. They start taking their clothes off.

2 hours later. They are cuddling on the ground with no clothes on. Marinette wakes up and smiles at Adrien. "we should go home my mom is going to kill me…again" laughs softly then gets up and gets dressed. Adrien does the same. They kiss then they go home.

Marinette arrives home and tries to sneak into the house, but her mom is a vampire of course she hears her. "where were you?" Sabine looks at Marinette angry.

"I was just bullied at school and ran off ok I needed a breather, so I went for a walk in the woods." Marinette sighs and goes to her room. She sits on her bed and lays back. All she could think about was Adrien god she is in love. It is the best feeling ever.

The next day.

Marinette is at school hanging with Alya. She sees Adrien then stands up "I will be back" she runs over to Adrien. Alya smiles.

"I ship them" Marinette goes over to Adrien and smiles.

"hey Adrien"

"Hey Mari" they kiss

"I was wondering if we can hang out tonight"

"I can't Mari it's a full moon"

"oh, yea can I help in any way?"

"you need to stay away Mari" Adrien says in a serious tone.

"fine"

After school

Marinette went home and started thinking about Adrien "I don't want him to be alone tonight" she gets up and goes to Adrien's place. She knocks on the door and he answers.

"Marinette? I told you to stay away I'm about to lock up"

"I didn't want you to be alone"

"Mari please go far away"

"nope I'm staying right here" Adrien sighs then starts feeling his bones break.

"AHHH" he falls. Marinette helps him up and helps him down to his basement where he chains himself up. She chains him up while he is screaming. "MARINETTE LEAVE NOW!" he screams even more.

"I trust you Adrien besides your chained up you will be fine" Adrien gets on all fours screaming as his bones break more slowly shifting into a wolf. Marinette watches and cries softly thinking this must be so painful. Adrien looks at Marinette in his wolf form and tries to get her. "hey, its ok Adrien it's me Marinette you don't want to hurt me" Adrien keeps pulling on his chains trying to get her. She gulps "ok maybe you do want to eat me" Marinette looks at the chains as they start to break "oh no they aren't strong enough" the wolf gets free from the chains and she vampire runs to the front of the cage and locks him inside hoping the cage door wont break. He bangs on the door trying to get her and she starts crying then she vamp speeds home. She gets in bed and sighs "his right it is dangerous to be near him"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next Day

Adrien wakes up still in the cage. He looks around and softly says "Marinette?" he slowly stands up "Omg what if I hurt her, I told her to not come. She is so stubborn" he puts on some clothes then goes to get his phone and rings Marinette. Marinette answers.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok Mari? Did I hurt you?"

"I am fine Adrien"

"thank god. I told you not to come"

"I can look after myself anyways I got to go, or we will be late for school"

"ok bye." They hang up and Adrien goes to get ready for school.

Marinette runs downstairs and hugs her mom "good bye mom I'm leaving for school" She starts to walk out the door, but her mom comes up from behind and snaps Mari's neck.

"I am sorry sweetie" Sabine drags Marinette's body into the basement and ties her up with chains then injects vervain into her. Couple hours go by and Marinette finally wakes up feeling weak.

"what's going on?"

"this is for your own good." Sabine looks at Marinette sadly.

"why are you doing this?" Marinette starts crying

"I need to kill that thing in you, so it doesn't kill you."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Marinette screams at her mom.

"you don't know?"

"know what?"

"I can hear its horrible heartbeat. You are pregnant sweetie and I'm going to get rid of it"

"pregnant? But how can you hear a heartbeat? I only just slept with someone like 2 days ago and vampires can't get pregnant silly"

"I don't know how this is possible and I can't believe you slept with that werewolf!"

"I love him mom"

"who is he?"

"I won't say" Marinette looks at her mom feeling angry.

"this baby Is half vampire half werewolf the werewolf side of the baby is toxic to you. You won't survive! Let me kill it!"

"its just a baby" Mari starts crying she feels so weak but uses the baby's strength to break the chains. She looks at her mom feeling angry. "you will not hurt it" pushes Sabine against the wall crying. Sabine cries

"I am trying to protect you!" Marinette throws her mom across the room then vampire speeds away. She runs to school crying she needed to find Adrien. She sees her friends and Adrien. She runs to them. She was covered in her own blood and her face was red from crying. Alya sees Marinette.

"omg what happened girl?" Adrien and Nino see her. All three look at Marinette worried. Marinette says softly.

"Adrien" then she passes out.

"omg call an ambulance" Adrien says bending down to Marinette. Alya calls an ambulance. While Alya calls an ambulance Adrien quickly picks up Marinette and runs away. Alya and Nino turn around after calling an ambulance to look down at Marinette but Marinette was gone same as Adrien. Adrien took Marinette to his place. He arrived home and laid her on his bed. He sat next to her looking at her worried. "what happened to you?" He says softly feeling worried.

Next Day. Marinette finally got her strength back and woke up. She looks around and sees that she is in Adrien's room. She sees Adrien walk into the room. He runs over to Marinette. "omg Mari your ok" Marinette hugs Adrien crying.

"my mom attacked me"

"omg what happened?"

"she is trying to kill our baby"

"baby?" he looks at Marinettes stomach "your pregnant?" Marinette nods smiling softly.

"my mom said that since its half werewolf and me being a vampire means that it will kill me" She starts to cry again. Adrien hugs her.

"hey, its ok Mari I won't let anything happen to you" they keep hugging then Marinette starts to feel movement in her stomach.

"I think the baby is moving"

"that's impossible I mean you just got pregnant a couple days ago"

"vampires can't get pregnant who knows what's wrong with this baby"

"it must grow very quickly" Adrien looks at Marinette worried "I can't lose you Marinette"

"hey, you won't the baby will be born, and we will be a happy family" Mari smiles softly looking very pale suddenly.

"Princess you need some rest you look paler then usual the baby must be hurting you"

"I will be fine" Marinette smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adrien and Marinette are lying in bed cuddling. Adrien smiles at Marinette then kisses her forehead. Marinette smiles softly. She puts a hand on her stomach which has grown so much already she has been pregnant for about a month, but it looks like she has been pregnant for 7 months. The baby starts kicking and she smiles "its kicking again" Adrien smiles and puts a hand on her stomach feeling it kick. He smiles at Marinette and they kiss.

"I love both of you so much"

"I love you too Adrien, we both love you so much" Marinette starts coughing hard and Adrien rubs her back.

"are you ok Mari?" She nods.

"I'm ok" She snuggles close to Adrien she really enjoyed the warmth of this body even though he really smelled like dog it just really stunk bad. She starts coughing then coughs up blood. Adrien looks at her worried.

"Marinette that is not normal please let me take you to the hospital"

"no, I don't want to see a doctor"

"why Mari?"

"just a bad experience that's all"

"tell me" he holds her hand and she smiles softly

"before I was turned, I was pregnant…" she looks down. Adrien looks at her sadly.

"you don't need to continue if you don't want to…"

"it's ok I will tell you" she sighs. "that guy Ralph the werewolf that was killed he was my husband cause back then we had to get married very young and his family was rich, so my adoptive parents force me, anyways, I got pregnant and well went into labour. Ralph told me not to go to the hospital he said it was dangerous. I didn't know he was a werewolf at the time, anyways I went to the hospital to give birth. When the baby came out, they saw straight away that it was a monster. So, they murdered the baby. Ralph got so mad he wolfed out at the doctors, but I stopped him. I was just crying so much I lost my baby then found out my husband is this beast, but I didn't hate him I wasn't scared I still loved him. I grabbed his hand and we just ran. That's when the doctor called the hunters and killed us in our home." Marinette starts to cry softly then Adrien hugs her.

"hey I'm here now and you will live to see this baby. You will watch it grow into a beautiful man or woman I just wanted to make sure you're ok, but I understand you're scared that the doctor will hurt the baby." Marinette cuddles up to Adrien.

"I'm glad you understand" she smiles softly and falls to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marinette is fast asleep in bed and Adrien is down stairs getting food. Marinette wakes up then starts to cough up blood again. She was getting worse she had already accepted the fact that she is going to die but Adrien hasn't yet. Marinette is so worried for the baby and Adrien. How will they put up without her? Adrien comes up to the room with some food then sees Marinette covered in blood. He drops the tray with food on it and runs over to her. "Marinette are you ok?"

"I'm fine Adrien" Marinette lays back crying. "It just hurts so much."

"you will be ok"

"Adrien enough stop being a denial I am going to die, and you can't do anything about it!"

"no, I refuse to lose you I am not losing you not like this!" they hug, and Marinette starts crying a lot.

"the baby is eating me alive I am getting all the symptoms of a werewolf bite but it's going slower."

"what are the symptoms?"

"first its dizziness then its feeling sick next its coughing up blood and getting really pale then hallucinations then blood pours out of your eyes then you die I have seen someone go threw it before its horrible. Normally it takes 2 or 3 days, but it must be different I guess since the bite is inside me and from a baby. I don't think I have long left maybe a week left…" Marinette starts coughing up blood. "it hurts" Adrien hugs her. "I'm going to sleep a bit"

"ok I will leave you alone for a bit" he leaves, and Marinette falls asleep.

Next Day. Adrien walks into the bed room to check on Marinette but she is not there. "Marinette?" Marinette jumps Adrien from behind. Her eyes are red and she has her fangs out.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Adrien tries to get up but Marinette pins him down. "why are the walls closing in? stop talking! where am I? what's going on?" She drags herself to a corner and sits there crying. Adrien slowly walks to her.

"Mari it's me Adrien nobody is going to hurt you ok?" Marinette looks at Adrien.

"you…you tried to kill me. you tried to hurt me" She attacks him.

"please Marinette your sick I don't want to hurt you" he pushes Marinette. Marinette snaps out of it and looks at Adrien crying.

"I'm sorry" Adrien hug her and Marinette cries on his shoulder. "I don't want to die Adrien I don't want to die please I don't want to" she keeps crying. She looks at Adrien but she didn't see Adrien she saw the doctor that killed her baby. "MONSTER!" she screams and pushes him. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Throws Adrien across the room and Adrien sighs.

"I am sorry Marinette" He snaps her neck then ties her with chains to the bed.

Couple hours later Marinette wakes up and sees that she is tied to the bed. "did I hurt you?"

"almost but I am ok you were hallucinating like crazy"

The next couple days Marinette was none stop hallucinating she was reliving a lot of her life. She kept screaming in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it and it hurt him a lot he felt to useless.


	10. Chapter 10 (The End)

Chapter 10

Marinette is asleep still chained up. Adrien sneaks in and slowly walks up to her. "Marinette? Are you ok?" Marinette moves around a little then looks at Adrien. She smiles feeling so weak. "its been a while since you have hallucinated anything, I think that part is over." He starts undoing the chains and Marinette sits up.

"its so hard to talk…" Marinette says softly looking at him. Adrien sits next to Marinette then she leans against him. "I love you Adrien" she closes her eyes and smiles softly.

"I love you too Princess" he kisses her forehead.

"we should name the baby Emma if it's a girl or Louis if it's a boy" She smiles softly.

"anything you want Mari" he smiles "so do you want something to eat?" Marinette nods. "ok I will get you something" he stands up and goes to get Marinette some blood from the kitchen. Marinette needed to go to the toilet, so she stood up to go to the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and puts her hand on the sink to hold herself up. She starts to feel sick and dizzy then passes out. Adrien gets her blood then goes up stairs. He sees she is not in bed. "Marinette?" he looks around. He opens the bathroom door and sees Marinette passed out on the ground. "Marinette wake up please." He shakes her, but she doesn't wake up. "I need a doctor, but I promised I wouldn't take her you know what she needs a doctor, or she will die." He calls 112 and asks for an ambulance. The ambulance arrives, and they put Marinette on a stretcher then put her in the back and Adrien jumps in with her and they both go to the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital and they rush her into emergency. Adrien sits in the waiting room freaking out and crying. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. Couple hours go by Adrien was pacing back and forth then a doctor comes out to see him. He rushes over to the doctor. "is Marinette ok? please say she is ok!" The doctor looks at Adrien sadly.

"Marinette is dying we had to do a C section to get the baby out alive. The baby is fine but unfortunately, she will not survive you can go in and spend her last moment with her. Adrien runs into Marinette's room. He sees her and then looks at the baby she is holding. He walks over crying.

"Mari…" Marinette smiles at Adrien.

"She is so beautiful" Marinette giggles. Adrien holds Marinette's hand.

"I don't want to lose you Marinette please don't leave me I love you so much" Marinette smiles softly.

"I love you too you dork" Marinette gasps softly she couldn't breathe anymore. She smiles softly looking at Adrien then dies.

"Marinette? Marinette? No no no please wake up no no." he cries and screams "NOOOOO!" The baby starts crying. Adrien picks up the baby he looks at his new baby girl feeling angry then says softly "this is all your fault…."

 _ **This is the end for this book but not the end of the story. Keep an eye out for book 2 its going to be about the baby and her growing up and stuff. Anyways hope you enjoyed this I had a lot of fun writing this one. Bug Out**_ __


End file.
